narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Angel Teaches Midnight
Mayonaka gripped his katana and lunged at his clone who expectedly dodged the blow and thrusted at him with the tip of the blade. He defected it with his sword and sliced across the torso of his opponent who jumped over it and cut at his head. "Nice try!" Mayonaka blocked it with the flat of the blade and kicked his clone which after that it vanished. "Ah well that's enough training for today I think. Better head back now." As he started walking, he noticed there was someone behind him. Sitting on a branch of a nearby tree a dark-haired kunoichi peers down at the leaf-nin. "Hmm...I didn't think Konoha practiced much swordsmanship," the kunoichi commented as she hopped down from her perch, "Though...if you idea of training is fighting your own clones, you're not going to progress very far." With a wave of her hand the young woman turned to leave, and began walking into the nearby forest. "Huh?" Mayonaka turned to see the source of the comment. He noticed the black-haired kunoichi walk off into the forest. "W-wait, che!" Mayonaka sprinted to catch up to the stranger. "What's your name, miss? che." "My name? Yokōkaze." she responds, without breaking pace. "More importantly, is there something a swordsman of your caliber needs of me?" Yokōkaze continues, a slight jab imbued in her comment. "Swordsman.... of my caliber? Oh, well uh.... some help maybe? Swordsmanship's all I know practically. I don't have a chakra nature or anythin' so I gotta rely on swords and stuff. But you don't have to if you don't want to." Mayonaka scratched his head. He'd never spoken to a girl and frankly asking a stranger for help was new to him. The kunoichi stops at the leaf-nin's attempt to ask for for some help. "You want help, from me?" she questions as she cocks her head slightly to the side. "I suppose I could, but don't get the wrong idea," she explains, drawing her sword from her back. "Impress me and maybe I'll teach you a thing or two," the kunoichi proclaims pointing her blade at the leaf-nin. Mayonaka pulled out both ninjato and held them like daggers as he stared at Yokōkaze. "Sounds good to me." He lunged forward and slashed out with his left sword holding the right one limp at his side. Deflecting the blade away with her own Yokōkaze quickly maneuvered back in anticipation of a second strike. Giving little pause the kunoichi closed the gap she had just generated and attempted a shallow cut across her opponent's arm. Mayonaka pulled out his second blade to counter her's and sliced at her torso. Flipping up over the leaf-nin, in order to avoid her opponent's strike, Yokōkaze sought to deliver a cut across the back of Mayonaka's shoulder. Without knowing the result of her previous attempt she continues her assault upon landing firmly on the ground with a swift horizontal strike aimed at Mayonaka's right wrist. Seeing his opponent dodge, Mayonaka turned around and blocked her strike, thrusting towards her stomach.